Ageira Technologies
Ageira Technologies is one of the "Big Three" Liberty companies and is responsible for the development of Jump Gate and Trade Lane technology. The Lane Hackers are former disgruntled employees of Ageira Technologies. They use the technologies acquired in Ageira to disrupt the Trade Lanes. History Spurred by the breakthroughs made by Valhalla Research in 44 AS, Ageira Technologies successfully conducted the first test of a full scale jump gate in 180 AS. Within 35 years, Ageira Technologies was mass-producing crucial jump-gate components. In 280 AS, Ageira Technologies introduced its next advance: the trade lane. Ageira is one of Liberty's major corporations and is responsible for most of Sirius' travel technology. Its gate and lane parts are carefully packed in sealed white boxes that are simply slid into place to prevent any technician from stumbling upon the firm's secrets. Ageira maintains close ties to Deep Space Engineering in a symbiotic relationship; Ageira produces the hardware and Deep Space Engineering sets it up and maintains it. Many Ageira construction sites are on the brink of colonial influence and will pay dearly for needed gate components and supplies for traders willing to endure the long voyages. Of all of Ageira's enemies, none is more dangerous than the Lane Hackers. A group of disgruntled Ageira Employees based on Mactan Base in Magellan, these criminals use their knowledge of trade lane networks from their old jobs to terrorize Liberty's commerce with an efficiency that other groups are forced to envy. Ageira maintains Detroit Munitions in Liberty, a weapons plant that produces Liberty's best space based weaponry as well as the finest and cheapest sidearms in the sector. Gun running is very profitable, especially to the Liberty Rogues. A cargo hold of weapons from Detroit will find a profit no matter where fortune takes the pilot, unless that means the pilot ends up sucking space, of course. Bases *Pueblo Station, Colorado system *Detroit Munitions, New York system Faction Standing *Allies **Liberty Corporations **Liberty Navy **Liberty Police Incorporated **Liberty Security Force *Enemies **Lane Hackers **Liberty Rogues **Xenos *Competitors **Kishiro Technologies Rumors "Ageira products like the Jump Gates have been developed through the centuries based on advanced technologies unlocked from Alien Artifacts found at an excavation site in Manhattan during the early days of Liberty. It is Liberty's most valuable secret, and one that is jealously guarded." - Pueblo Bartender Brett Baird "There has been one most unfortunate occurrence in Ageira's past: the Dallas Incident in 500 AS, a Jump Gate research project in the Texas system that went horribly wrong. Thousands of dedicated Ageira employeers were lost in one dreadful moment. To this day the Texas system remains mostly off-limits due to the radiation and debris hazards." - Dr. Belinda Carson, Pueblo Station "Universal Ship Identification (USI) is a system in which ship cargo manifests are downloaded into databases as ships pass through Jump Gates and Trade Lanes. Somehow the Lane Hackers got their hands on the technology and now know which shipments carry the most valuable Commodities, making it easy for them to target specific transports." - Dr. Belinda Carson, Pueblo Station "The Lane Hackers are a misguided group of software and hardware development engineers that never appreciated the opportunities that Ageira presented. They stole extremely valuable Ageira intellectual property and used it to their own personal advantage. Due to their shortsighted actions, the criminal scourge has spread like a plague throughout the entire Sirius network of Trade Lanes." - Asst. Pam Smith, Pueblo Station "The Lane Hackers very rarely do their own dirty work; they usually sell or trade ship Commodity information to the Rogues or Outcasts. The most infuriating part of it all is that there has been no way to stop them yet. We kill the occasional Rogue or Outcast, but we've never been able to catch a Lane Hacker." - Asst. Pam Smith, Ageira Technologies "Originally, Ageira was headquartered in Manhattan, but we moved our operations to California. We felt it was important to put weapons manufacturing in the heart of Liberty." - Detroit Bartender Tim Mueller "The LPI does its best in this part of space, but it just doesn't have the agents or the ships to protect all the shipping that passes through this system. IC, which insures much of our cargo, has been a close Ageira ally since Trade Lanes first went into mass production back in 215 AS." - Dr. Ethan Yenzer, Ageira Technologies Category:Corporations Category:Liberty Corporations Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Organizations